<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ruin me and I will kiss your cherry by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072080">ruin me and I will kiss your cherry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Dom Clarke, F/M, chap 1 and chap 2 will have becho sex but from clarke's pov, def zero romantic becho anywhere, dom echo, sub bellamy, they're basically bdsm porn stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has to suffer watching the best sub, Bellamy, be defiled by Echo for every day of her work... until one day, it's her turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin/Niylah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ruin me and I will kiss your cherry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke hates to admit this to anyone but watching Echo bring Bellamy to his climax is her favorite art.</p>
<p>To clarify; it has got nothing with Echo.</p>
<p>It’s the way Bellamy gasps, shuts his eyes tightly, moans, leaves his mouth open in silence, arches his back, straining against the ropes around his hands, cock bouncing against his stomach, before he explodes.</p>
<p>He shakes through his climax, and Clarke aches to hold him. She can see him yearning to be held and that makes it worse. Because Echo never holds him. Never moves away the soft curls that stick on his forehead. Never kisses his trembling thighs. She never does any of the thousand things Clarke wants to do to Bellamy and Clarke doesn’t know if she hates Echo or loves her for it.</p>
<p>Echo leans down and licks a long stripe along Bellamy’s cock. He shudders visibly; too wrung out and over sensitive.</p>
<p>When the director yells cut, Echo, as always, gets off and leaves to change. She doesn’t even bother to untie Bellamy and it gets on Clarke’s nerves.</p>
<p>Echo has no idea what a blessing she has in her hands. Literally.</p>
<p>Bellamy is one of the best subs Clarke has seen in her life, she’ll even go as far as to say that he is THE best sub she has seen.</p>
<p>He has this openness and vulnerability around him, in bed and out of it. That, along with his sexual responses and eagerness to please… it has Clarke clenching her thighs together just thinking about it.</p>
<p>She watches hungrily as the set assistants untie Bellamy, leave clothes on the bed and move away to let him make himself more decent.</p>
<p>She watches as he hauls himself up on shaky elbows and reaches between his legs only to pull out a impressively sized black dildo.</p>
<p>She can’t hear Bellamy’s soft moan but she can see the movement of his throat; his head thrown back and eyes still closed as he removes the entire length.</p>
<p>She imagines his puckered hole clenching-</p>
<p>“Clarke,” Niyalah’s soft voice interrupts her daily creepy-stalker time, “they’re ready for our scene.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the whole fic is only written but I lowkey don't wanna post if no one likes this idea?? so please leave comments if you like the first chap/the concept. and this will be 100% bellarke</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>